Demain
by Lisen-chan
Summary: Demain, tu pars. Demain, je ne pourrais plus jamais te voir. Alors qu'est-ce qui me retient d'aller te voir ? De te toucher ? De t'embrasser ? Rien peut-être vu que tu es là devant moi. OS - YAOI - LEMON !


_**Disclameur **__: rien à moi… dommage pour moi et surtout pour eux XD_

_**Spoil **__: Saison 3, entre l'épisode 10 et 11._

_**Paring : **__Rodney&Ronon_

_**Rating **__: M (on ne change pas si facilement les bonnes habitudes, juste de fandom XD)_

_**Blabla de l'auteure :**__ J'ai trouvé cet épisode terriblement poignant mais en même temps très peu exploité. Alors je comble les blancs à ma façon ^^. Certains verront dans cette histoire juste prétexte à un PWP mais comme d'habitude chez moi, le sexe n'est pas une finalité et exprime bien plus que le désir. En espérant que ça vous plaise ^^._

* * *

Les anciens avaient repris la Cité, et eux devaient partir tels des hôtes indésirables qui auraient squattés le canapé un peu trop longtemps. O'Neill et Woolsey essayaient tant bien que mal de faire entendre raison aux Anciens, sans succès pour le moment.

Sheppard organisait le départ de l'expédition et le retour sur Terre, tout était presque prêt, et c'était pour tous leur dernière nuit sur Atlantis. Une fois de retour, ils allaient être dispersés aux quatre coins du monde, sans compter ceux qui restaient dans la galaxie de Pégase.

Allongé sur son lit, Rodney fixait le plafond sans réussir à s'endormir. Il avait une énorme boule dans la gorge et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arranger. Il savait qu'un labo immense l'attendait dans la zone 51 mais… Il y serait seul.

Plus de Sheppard pour le houspiller gentiment, plus de Carson pour le gronder sur son régime alimentaire, plus de Teyla pour s'inquiéter pour lui, plus d'Élisabeth avec qui parler et plus de Ronon non plus.

En songeant au Satedien, le scientifique soupira à fendre pierre. Sheppard leur avait demandé de les accompagner sur Terre mais le Runner ne voulait pas quitter cette galaxie avant d'avoir tué le dernier Wraith. Tâche noble certes mais terriblement longue. Une tâche de toute une vie. Alors si lui partait dans la galaxie de la Voie Lactée et que lui restait dans celle de Pégase… leur chance de se revoir un jour était infinitésimale.

Il aurait aimé avoir juste un peu plus de temps, juste un tout petit peu, pour pouvoir arriver à avouer à ce géant taciturne ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il avait jamais osé jusque là, la peur de se faire rembarrer et de ne plus pouvoir faire équipe sans créer de malaise l'avait dissuadé. Mais il allait partir. Que risquait-il finalement ?

Rodney sauta à bas de son lit d'un bond, bien décidé à aller parler au Satedien avant son départ. Mais avant passage par le Mess, il mourrait subitement de faim.

_000oo00o00oo000_

Ronon avait fait le tour des toutes les personnes qu'il appréciait parmi ceux de l'expédition, disant des au revoir qui sonnaient comme des adieux le cœur lourd. Sheppard et ses aventures allaient lui manquer terriblement. Grâce à lui et ceux qui étaient devenus des compagnons pour lui, il avait pu se libérer du traceur Wraith, il avait pu être de nouveau libre de se lier avec des gens. Il avait pu se poser à un endroit et l'appeler « chez soi ».

Jusqu'au retour des Anciens.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne qu'il n'était pas encore allé voir. Il se doutait même de réussir à lui parler avant qu'il s'en aille. Il était allé jusqu'à ces appartements mais après être resté indécis de longues secondes devant la porte, il avait fait demi-tour.

Et maintenant, sur ce balcon qui surplombait l'immense océan de cette planète, il se demandait encore pourquoi il n'avait pas pu entrer dans cette chambre. Que risquait-il ? Qu'il le repousse ? La belle affaire, demain il sera parti, ils seront tous partis et lui restera seul. Il pensait qu'il aimait la solitude avant. Avant de les rencontrer. Avant de partager leurs vies. Et en cette nuit il redoutait d'être à nouveau seul.

Alors il lâcha la rambarde à laquelle il était accoudé et rentra à l'intérieur, bien décidé à lui parler avant son départ. Il pensait trouver le Mess aussi vide qu'il l'avait laissé en sortant prendre l'air et fut un instant surprit de le voir au milieu de la pièce, un plateau dans la main. Mais la surprise passa vite et il sut pourquoi il avait fait demi-tour tout à l'heure. Lui parler… la bonne blague ! Il ne voulait pas lui parler, il le voulait lui… seulement lui, au moins une fois… même si c'était aussi la dernière. Il combla l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux en quelques enjambées et se jeta littéralement sur lui, étouffant une protestation qu'il savait venir en posant enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_000oo00o00oo000_

Rodney était entré dans le Mess désert et silencieux et s'était servi au buffet qui restait toujours à peu près rempli quelques soient l'heure vu que la cité ne dormait jamais, il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui venait se servir un petit truc à grignoter ou une tasse de café.

Un plateau en main, il s'arrêta soudainement quand il entendit le léger chuintement de la porte du balcon extérieur qui s'ouvrait. Il n'était donc pas le seul à ne pas dormir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit qui était insomniaque comme lui. Lui, le seul qui ne voulait pas quitter. Celui à qui il ne pourrait pas dire au-revoir sans se briser le cœur. Apparemment lui aussi fut surprit de le trouver là car il marqua un imperceptible temps d'arrêt avant de marcher à grands pas vers lui.

Il n'eu que le temps d'écarter son plateau que Ronon le percuta de plein fouet. Il voulut râler, question d'habitude, quand des lèvres scellèrent ses protestations naissantes.

_000oo00o00oo000_

Ses lèvres sur les siennes, douces, chaudes, humides… il en avait rêvé. Ils en avaient rêvé. Ronon avait entouré la taille de Rodney de ses bras aux muscles puissants et le scientifique oublia son plateau qui tomba avec fracas sur la table près d'eux. Instinctivement, comme si c'était leurs places depuis toujours les bras du canadien entourèrent la nuque du Satedien, s'y accrochant pour se rapprocher encore plus.

Mais le brun était bien plus grand que le blond et même dressé sur la pointe des pieds, il était obligé de se pencher pour continuer à embrasser son scientifique. Position peu agréable car il ne pouvait coller le corps de l'autre autant qu'il le voudrait contre le sien. Alors Ronon décrocha une main de la taille qu'il enserrait le temps d'attraper une chaise et de s'y assoir, entrainant Rodney avec lui qui se retrouva du coup assit sur les cuisses du coureur. Ils soupirèrent sans leur baiser, leurs corps enfin en contact.

Une main à la peau mate s'égara alors sous un T-shirt, allant caresser un dos à la peau blanche comme du lait et Ronon fut heureux de le sentir frémir sous la caresse. Rodney quand à lui effleurait du bout du pouce la peau douce d'une nuque laissée découverte par les dreadlocks attachées, l'autre main descendant lentement sur un torse glabre pour en redessiner les montagnes et les vallées.

Et toujours des soupires qui se mêlaient au baiser interminable, qu'ils n'avaient aucunes envie de rompre et pourtant il fallut bien le faire pour laisser passer les morceaux de tissu qui les gênaient. Et les lèvres séparées en profitèrent pour explorer d'autres parcelles de peaux blanches, douces et souples comme celles du cou qu'une tête rejetée en arrière donnait en offrande. Il sourit en sentant la carotide pulser contre sa bouche, il continua plus bas mordillant la clavicule.

Rodney creusa le dos un peu plus, se collant d'avantage contre le torse chaud qui lui faisait face. Il aurait voulu souder sa peau à la sienne, ne plus le quitter, lui qui était son parfait opposé.

Il était grand, il était petit…

Il était tête brulée, il était réfléchi…

Il avait la peau couleur de Terre, il avait la peau couleur de neige…

Il parlait peu, il parlait trop…

Mais pour une fois il n'avait absolument pas envie de parler. Pour une fois son esprit logique avait été débranché. Il ne pensait plus, il se contentait de ressentir. Ressentir la caresse de ses larges mains sur son dos, le creux de ses reins. Ressentir ses lèvres douces qui marquaient son corps ça et là. Ressentir contre son bas-ventre tendu la chaleur brulante de celle de Ronon.

Un gémissement plus fort que les autres se fit entendre quand il se frotta doucement contre son bassin. Qui l'avait laissé s'échapper, ils ne le savaient pas et s'en moquaient. C'était bon. C'était tout ce qui importait.

Il s'étrangla presque quand une main se glissa habillement dans son sous-vêtement, venant flatter le membre impatient qui y résidait. Ronon fondit de nouveau sur ses lèvres comme s'il était capable de boire les exclamations de plaisir de son amant mais Rodney mit fin au baiser, haletant. Il avait besoin d'air sous risque de tourner de l'œil et ça il ne le voulait pas. Il venait de commencer la partie la plus intéressante et il ne voulait surtout pas rater la fin. Oh que non.

S'accrochant d'une main aux larges épaules du Satedien, il fit descendre la seconde pour lui rendre la pareille. Ils se masturbèrent un instant, les yeux clos, le front appuyé contre celui de l'autre, tout à leur plaisir. Puis Ronon retira la main qui caressait le dos de Rodney pour explorer le plateau non loin d'eux avant de sourire en trouvant exactement ce qu'il cherchait.

De la gelée. La bleue, sa préférée.

Il trempa les doigts dans le pot, récupérant un peu de son contenu avant de glisser sa main dans le pantalon du scientifique, coté lune. Rodney se cambra quand il sentit les doigts froids de Ronon se glisser entre ses fesses, cette soudaine fraicheur l'avait surprit, pas le geste. Le geste il l'attendait même. Et il laissa échapper un soupir de délice quand il sentit la caresse appuyée sur son intimité. Enhardi par ce soupire Ronon y glissa un doigt doucement tout en continuant ses caresses sur la verge qu'il avait en main. Pour Rodney, c'était difficile d'à la fois continuer à donner du plaisir à Ronon tout en en recevant de lui. D'ailleurs sa main commençait à faire des pauses de plus en plus fréquentes et de plus en plus longues tandis que ses soupires de plaisir se faisaient plus fort.

Il rouvrit soudainement les yeux quand Ronon arrêta ses caresses et retira ses mains, il chercha du regard celui de son amant et fut rassuré d'y lire de l'envie. D'un mouvement doux, Ronon l'invita à se relever, le temps pour eux de se débarrasser de leurs derniers vêtements. Le Runner se rassit et attrapa la main de Rodney l'invitant à revenir s'assoir.

Le ballet des caresses reprit bien vite, avec un peu plus d'empressement, plus d'enfièvrement. Ronon repartit à l'exploration des entrailles chaudes et serrées de du canadien, la gelée bleue en guise de lubrifiant pour ses doigts. Mais très vite, ils se lassèrent des caresses alors Rodney prit ce qu'il restait au fond du pot et enduisit la virilité palpitante du Satedien avec des mouvements lents et sensuels, poussant la patience du Coureur dans les cordes.

Ce qui ne fut pas long. Il l'attrapa par la taille de ses mains larges et puissantes, le soulevant juste ce qu'il fallait pour permettre au blond de s'empaler à sa convenance sur son sexe qui lui faisait mal d'être aussi tendu. Il crispa ses mains sur les hanches blanches tandis qu'il se sentait entouré par le fourreau étroit et brulant du corps de Rodney qui doucement, par petit palier, descendait sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement en lui. Le scientifique s'arrêta et haletant, plongea son visage dans le cou de Ronon, respirant son odeur si musqué, si enivrante. Ronon resserra ses bras autour de lui, restant lui aussi immobile car il sentait le corps pale de son amant trembler de la tête aux pieds. Lui aussi était à sa limite, il savait qu'il leur en faudrait peu à tous les deux pour atteindre la jouissance et ils voulaient faire durer le plaisir encore un peu. Juste un peu.

Ils restèrent simplement enlacés, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre un instant avant que leurs corps ne bougent presque d'eux-mêmes. Un léger mouvement du bassin, des lèvres qui effleurent une gorge, une main qui s'égarent entre deux abdomens. Leurs mouvements se firent plus rapides, plus forts. Leurs gémissements et leurs grognements aussi. Rodney montait et descendait comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui n'était pas très éloigné de la vérité. Demain, il ne le verra plus. Demain son cœur allait doucement mourir dans sa poitrine jusqu'à devenir un petit morceau de roche dur et froid.

Il noua encore plus fort ses bras autour du cou de son amant, de l'homme qu'il aimait en secret, de l'homme à qui il s'offrait de tout son être et qui lui rendait bien, accroché à lui comme s'il risquait de s'évaporer sans laisser de trace dans l'instant même. Serrant ses bras puissant autour de lui comme s'il pouvait ainsi l'empêcher de partir dans une autre galaxie demain, emportant avec lui son cœur au loin.

Ce n'était pas seulement du plaisir qu'il se donnait, ce n'était pas juste du sexe. Il se disait par cette étreinte enflammée l'amour qui les consumait. C'était une déclaration sans les artifices apportés par les mots. Une déclaration dans ce qu'elle avait de plus pure. Et de d'espérée aussi.

Une première fois qui était aussi la dernière.

Un dernier souvenir, une offrande, qui ferait aux séparés autant de bien que de mal quand ils y repenseront. Une douce douleur. Une délicieuse souffrance. Ils auraient aimé au moins une fois dans leur vie. Et ils auraient été aimés en retour.

Les coups de bassins se firent plus erratiques, plus désordonnés, la fin approchant rapidement. Rodney rendit les armes en premier, se rependant entre eux tandis que l'orgasme inondait son cerveau, le laissant complètement désorienté un délicieux instant. Ronon le suivit peu après, étouffant son grognement de jouissance en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule à la peau blanche, laissant une ultime marque.

_000oo00o00oo000_

Ils n'avaient pas bougés. Le Runner avait simplement attrapé son manteau qui trainait non loin pour les couvrir, leurs corps couverts de sueur se parant de chair de poule dans l'air frais de la nuit. N'importe qui pouvait entrer et les surprendre ainsi, nus, assit l'un sur l'autre, leurs vêtements éparpillés un peu partout autour d'eux mais ils s'en fichaient. Encore un peu, juste un peu. Profiter encore de cette chaleur, de cette douceur, de cette étreinte. Se saouler de son odeur, graver chaque parcelle de peaux dans sa mémoire, se souvenir du plus possible car ils allaient bientôt ne leur rester plus que ça, des souvenirs.

Mais il fallait une fin à tout, à ce moment aussi, alors Rodney se décida à briser ce moment qui semblait intemporel.

« Demain…

- Je sais. »

Leurs voix étaient basses et rauques, retenant la tristesse qu'ils refusaient de laisser paraitre.

« Je sais pas si je vais y arriver… Être séparé de tout le monde, de toi, être seul dans un labo trop grand.

- Teyla reste persuadée que nos chemins se recroiseront de nouveau.

- Tu y crois aussi ?

- En tout cas je l'espère… »

Rodney eu un sourire triste, lui n'y croyait pas. Les anciens les chassaient comme des malpropres aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas pour les laisser revenir demain. Le cœur plus lourd que la montagne Cheyenne, il se leva, se décollant de la chaleur de son amant avant de ramasser leurs vetements, tendant les siens au Coureur. Ils se rhabillèrent en silence puis Rodney attrapa la main de Ronon, l'entrainant vers ce qui était ses appartements jusqu'à l'aube encore.

N'importe qui pourrait les voir, marchant dans les couloirs les doigts entremêlés mais était-ce important ? Ils se couchèrent dans le lit du scientifique, se serrant le plus possible contre l'autre, imprimant dans leurs peaux le souvenir du contact du corps de l'autre contre le sien.

Dans quelques heures, ils allaient se dirent adieu.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient.

* * *

_**Blabla de l'auteure (bis) : **un petit mot pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça ne mange pas de pain mais ça nourrit une auteure XD_


End file.
